ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
JOEY 10
JOEY 10 is a series by Awesomastar Studios that follows Joey Tennyson, son of Ken Tennyson. It is supposed to have 2 seasons, and it was created on November 1, 2012. "JOEY 10" takes place in the year 2068, ten years after Ken Tennyson has his son, Joey. It starts on the tenth birthday of Joey Tennyson, as of now, it has become a tradition to give an omnitrix set with ten aliens for a Tennysons tenth birthday. At Joey's party, Ken passes down a new Omnitrix called the "Awesomatrix", set with ten aliens that Ken has never seen before, and the knowledge of his families secret, that he was kept secret from the world for protection! Now he must save the world and also keep his secret. Coming Soon... Episodes with descriptions are not written / unfinished episodes. Season 1 #Welcome To My World #Dr.Animo and The Mutant Ray II #Anipocalypse Pt. 1 #Anipocalypse Pt. 2 #Kevin Elven #Robocon #Hey, That's My DNA! #Escaped #Hero Time Out #Oh My Flip-Flop #Portail x6 Season 2 #Azmutt - To kick off season 2, Azmuth is trapped in a Vulpimancer form and is on a wild rampage in Omnitrix City (Future Bellwood). #Joey 23 - The team get thrown into dimension 23 and are in buisiness with Joey 23, Ben 23's grandson. #Rad, Rad, Dude! - Rad Dudesman re-appears and his grandson, Cool Dudesman is befriending Joey. #Chubbby Cheeks - The team must stop Robocon, Zipline, and Fur from getting DNA from the Codon Stream on Primus but he's trapped in the 'almost useless form function' on the Awesomatrix. #Super Fan - A fan uncovers Joey's secret and Joey must make sure he doesn't tell anybody. #Soup...Really? - A soup salesman turns into a villain who is made of burning (and I mean melt through anything) soup, and wants to get revenge on Joey for trashing his soup. #Joey Almighty - Joey unlocks the master control in the Awesomatrix and soon notices he can't handle it. #Truther Truther - All...Is...Revealed. Even Joey's secret to the public. #Nice To Meet You I'm-Ahhh! - Vilgax and a new partner come to Omnitrix City. #Incarcecon Break - Wire, Robocon, Fur, and new member, Titanic, are all in sight for Incarcecon to unleash a dangerous prisoner, Chost. #Alien Guy - A new Joey is in town and he's bares a resemblance to his grandfather, Albedo. #Galvin and The Monks - An angry Galvin has updating his body to become strong and bigger, while Joey is trying to protect a bunch of Galvin monks who the angry Galvin is seeking. #Now To Villain Dude With The Weather - A major storm has hit Omnitrix City and is caused by Titanic. #Anodudette - An Anodite girl comes to town and Joey is constantly destracted by her beauty. #Sweet Nightmares - To end the second season on a bad note, all of the teams nightmares are coming to life in Omnitrix City. Season 3 #Too Heroic For School - The first day of school starts and Joey is nervous for his first day ever, since being home schooled by Azmuth. #Heritage Part 1 - The team breaks up and Joey goes on a dangerous quest. #Heritage Part 2 - The team breaks up and Joey goes on a dangerous quest. #Heritage Part 3 - The team breaks up and Joey goes on a dangerous quest. #Secret Of The Awesomatrix - The first JOEY 10 movie where Joey must find the distributor of the energy in the Awesomatrix core to stop his aliens from escaping the watch. With his friends, CJ and Rooko, he must defeat Vilgax, his partner, Robocon, Fur, Titanic, Wire, and Chost. #Balabo - Balabo is striking revenge on Joey for sending him to the Null Void. #The Way Big Bang Theory - A bunch of To'kustar invade Earth and enslave mankind. #Back From The Vulpin - (SPOILER DESCRIPTION) #Team Forever - (SPOILER DESCRIPTION) #Reunited - All of Joey's allies, friends, and relatives reunite to defeat the ultimate enemy. #Gax - (SPOILER DESCRIPTION; the series finale) *Joey Tennyson *CJ Levin *Rooko *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax Shard *Ken Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kai Green-Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Prince Robocon *Titanic *Fur *Chost *Wire *Dr. Animo *Cloaked Man *Mr. Jingles *Nindrone *Amplifalcon *Avalanche *Craftsman *Zipline (escaped; regained later) *TenTen (JOEY 10) (Glitch; Locked) *Magma Rock *Knawledge *Icicle *Water Balloon *Chubby Cheaked Alien *Teleportail *Hydrown *Tox *Soulmake *Video Scan *Awesomastar - Joey Tennyson - Writer - Creator - Artist *QJT - Rooko - Co-Creator - Co-Writer *MVB - CJ Levin *Dwayne McDuffie *Derrick J. Wyatt *Dee Bradley Baker *How good is "JOEY 10"* *1) This is suckish. *2) Nothing close to good. *3) Eh, it's ok. *4) Not the best thing ever. *5) 50% Good 50% Bad. *7) OMG, this is worth it! *8) Awesome! *9) Not the best but a close second. *10) Really Really Really Really Good!!!! *Who's your favorite alien?* *1) Nindrone *2) Avalanche *3) Amplifalcon *4) Craftsman *5) Zipline *6) TenTen *7) Magma Rock *8) Knawledge *9) Icicle *10) Water Balloon Category:Series Category:Others Are the Heroes Category:"JOEY 10" Stuff Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:Others Are Heroes